Talk:Primal Rage
Will strengths' armor penetration and this skills armor penetration be added together or will it be like penetrating blow? :Since this lasts 10s and disables skills for 10s, strength's AP won't even get used. --68.142.14.6 02:59, 31 March 2006 (CST) ::Huh? Skuld 22:04, 10 April 2006 (CDT) :::Strength. --68.142.14.14 22:54, 10 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Morale Boost -PanSola 23:25, 10 April 2006 (CDT) ::::: Galen Trask Skuld 00:14, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :::::: | Chuiu 20:23, 12 April 2006 (CDT) Morale Boost can recharge a skill during the 10s disable period, so it is possible to for armor penetration of Strenth to happen with Primal Rage's effect. I have no clue what Galen Trask has to do with anything. -PanSola 00:00, 13 April 2006 (CDT) : :D Skuld 05:16, 13 April 2006 (CDT) ::I would've said Killroy with his wierd party buff if anything, that might make the skills recharge before the 10 seconds, that or the Vizier.--Apocrypha 23:35, 24 June 2006 (CDT) When I asked if strengths AP and Primal rage's AP will be added together I literally meant Strength and Primal Rage...I have no idea how anyone could have read into that differently.-OaS :And I had meant that since strength only applies AP to attack skills and not normal hits, it's irrelevant. Pan pointed out morale boosts could "unblackout" you to let you use skills. Skuld remained confused. --68.142.14.19 12:38, 24 July 2006 (CDT) ::Chances are your not going to get many moral boosts under this spell (+if you do, the skill only lasts 10 seconds, so its pretty pointless) to recharge skills with.Banito 04:01, 23 August 2006 (CDT) I don't see this skill having a use. in PvP you lose all kind of speed bonus, so you wont be able to hit a moving target you wont be able to knock it down either since your skills are disabled. you also wont gain adrenalin due to your disabled skills, In PvE you lose all your skills, so no self-heal. no interrupting, knockdown, nothing. ~Viruzzz Type Is this a Shout or a Stance? Reason I ask is the skill box says Elite Elite. If you know, please make the correction or post here and I or someone will make it. --Gares Redstorm 14:01, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :Yes, it wil probably will be a shout... "Primal Rage!" --[[User:Sigm@|'Σιγ'μα ]] 16:12, 8 March 2007 (CST) ::It's a Stance, go look at the priest of balthazar :::Actually it was sarcastic, but that doens't work on I-net. --[[User:Sigm@|'Σιγ'μα ]] 09:26, 9 March 2007 (CST) ::::Well, I thought it was funny... --58.84.144.17 11:21, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Armor Penetration It stacks with AP mods on weapons so you can do 20% + 20% armor penetration on normal hits using this stance. I'm dealing 115 damage with a hammer without using a single attack skill using this stance to AL 60 targets or 93 damage very often when only getting the effects of one 20% AP mod and a critical hit. (T/ ) 18:53, 24 May 2006 (CDT) :And if you drop Judge Insight on top, does that mean you get 60% AP? Ouch... --Theeth (talk) 16:49, 10 June 2006 (CDT) ::don't +Penetration modifiers stack multiplicatively? so it would be 80%*80%*80%=48% and change? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:11, 3 July 2006 (CDT) :::Apparantly not... I did a little test before, and think the results were negative. Not sure, maybe test it again after the event. In any case, sundering is proven to suck, so I wouldn't bother. Judge's Insight is a goos skill though, question is whether you have the energy to keep it up, and enough points in smiting or other attributes to still have a good warrior. Silk Weaker 04:22, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::::sounds like a good weekend project ;) --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:15, 30 July 2006 (CDT) Turtles I bet a W/A could take on luxon turtles with just this and way of perfection :) — Skuld 07:26, 8 August 2006 (CDT) "Use Primal Rage with high-critical-damage weapons such as axes, hammers, scythes, bows and spears." spears? last time i checked spears had low critical hit damage.--Coloneh RIP 17:02, 22 November 2006 (CST) :Spears do 14-27 as compared to the bows at 15-28. Still kind of weak compared to critical ranges for axes and the other melees, but compared to it's ranged counterparts, spears do similar damage at a much faster rate.Zaboomafoo 04:45, 14 December 2006 (CST) Trivia "The skill name probably refers to the old arcade game made by Atari called "Primal Rage", thus the skill's art including a leopard." - Am I missing something? What does a leopard have to do with that game in any way, shape, or form? And besides, the head of the thing in the icon sure looks like a wolf to me... I don't see a leopard at all. Capcom 03:56, 11 December 2006 (CST) I concur, Primal Rage had dinosaurs battling each other. Definately not a wolf --VSL 18:36, 7 January 2007 (CST) More like a man with a hyena head Gamerloin I think the word "primal rage" is too generic to be a sign it's a reference to that game. Unless there's something else indicating that, I think a more likely explanation is that it's a coincidence. -- 213.115.192.29 04:26, 7 March 2007 (CST) :I disagree, on the grounds that since there are many clear, intentional pop culture references (even some obscura such as "Make Your Time!"), and given that nearly all of the Inscriptions are direct pop culture references, we can conclude that this Skill, at the least, is very likely a pop culture reference. The notion that it is the name of the Atari game verbatim seems to add validity to this conclusion. GrammarNazi 16:03, 8 March 2007 (CST) ::"Make your time" isn't obscure. :) Shido 16:37, 8 March 2007 (CST) :::Anybody outside the esoteric gaming culture would just think you were bad at English :p GrammarNazi 16:44, 8 March 2007 (CST) The picture of the guy looks like a messed up Charr to me. O.o - -Sora267 16:46, 30 March 2007 (CDT) : My first impression is it's a gnoll http://nwn.bioware.com/builders/images/gnoll_profile_standard.jpg. Though of course GW doesn't have gnolls - but it's just highlighting the "animallike" - aka primal, concept behind the skill. --85.62.18.3 19:08, 25 June 2007 (CDT) Strength Armor Penetration only applies to Attack Skills. (EDIT: Thus making this skill largely useless for many Warriors.) As the title suggests, and has been stated above, the Strength AP bonus only applies to Attack Skills. One is much better off training in their weapon of choice's attribute in conjunction with this skill. I just wanted to reiterate that for people who didn't want to read the Strength article linked above. GrammarNazi 00:38, 27 January 2007 (CST) :It doesn't matter, as since this gives you a higher AP than Strength will, it will override Strength for Attack Skills, as Strength and other base +AP like Primal Rage only takes the highest base AP into effect. DarkNecrid 23:24, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :Wanted to add that this makes Primal Rage very much without a solid use.GrammarNazi 12:52, 7 March 2007 (CST) This needs a LAME tag :) I added something similar a few months back but it got reverted :( People dont seem to mind lame templates tho :D :I agree. "For 10 seconds, you can't use skills, you can't gain any adrenaline, you lose all adrenaline, and your speed boosts and IAS are removed. You deal extra damage to foes who are stupid enough to don't kite, but that's only the 20% armor penetration, because you already would score crits to foes who ARE running away." Sir Bertrand 05:21, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :Forgot to say: "You still deal less damage than normal, because you can't use attack skills." Sir Bertrand 05:22, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Here it is. Sir Bertrand 12:08, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Make this a skill and we have a deal. --Rickyvantof 15:41, 26 April 2007 (CDT) Agree. And maybe disable skills only for 5 seconds, not 10? — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 08:47, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :Would miss the point though, which is to make a skill that allows you to deal damage using no skills. Issue is that guild wars rewards active playing, not passive, so the concept is flawed. Not to mention what would a warrior bring in the other slots anyway? -Silk Weaker 06:50, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::I agree especially with the last point; if you try to utilise Primal Rage, at least half your skill bar will be useless fillers. (Signet of Strength? ewww...) Tycn 07:04, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :::If I may : :::These are just what I though of, I don't think all of this should be done, obviously... but I would like to like this skill, so a good buff would be more than welcome. 90.26.155.218 06:39, 15 May 2007 (CDT) ::::While this skill is rather underwhelming... you've just suggested the most overpowered skill ever.--Salamandra 14:29, 23 May 2007 (CDT) :::::I agree. If you were to make this have an inherent IAS and Speed buff, then you'd better leave it as a stance... Otherwise people would stack IAS Shouts, and Speed stances then activate this... ridiculous? Kami No Kei! 11:31, 28 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Well, I pretty much made it clear that I wouldn't like all of it to be implemented, otherwise, yes, it is basically "the most overpowered skill ever". More like a "pick what you prefer" list. For exampke, I am fine with the stance status as long as I get an inherent +25 % IAS and a higher armour penetration.90.13.119.90 22:56, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::How about this and Every Joe's Favorite Assassin Sunspear Skill? There's your 33% IAS, with a little armor to boot, all in easily maintainable enchantment form. Assuming it isn't stripped. --24.164.234.1 03:04, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :::...Nevermind. --24.164.234.1 23:15, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::i disagree with lame tag, this is one of warrior's underated elite, if u can't boost ias with stance use shout then. Never rampage alone is very usefull when used with primal rage, and off course bring your pet xD Raizoken 10:45, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :::That is a miserable idea. Either you're W/R and NRA costs 15e, or you're R/W and you have no Strength, making the elite pointless. This skill is underrated because it's bad. 11:40, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :::: 15e is not really bad, after u use primal rage u can't use any skill anyway. so u basically only use signet of strength, iam the strongest, never rampage alone, and primal rage. With zealous axe or focus swapping, energy is not a problem at all, NRA last quite long so u don't have to spam it. I know that the build is not very versatile but at least the elite is usable Raizoken 12:53, 20 August 2008 (UTC) 20 Strength? Table runs out to 20.. what the heck will boost you that high? 70% armor penetration would certainly be interesting. --Nunix 20:22, 7 July 2007 (CDT) 12 + headgear + sup rune = 16; Lunar Fortune + Golden Egg = 18; Blessing of somesort = 19; "Strength +1 when using Skills" modded shield = 20. (T/ ) 21:07, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :Well, that certainly would be interesting. Against a standard 60 AL caster, that would bring the AL to 18, and deal roughly double damage with every hit :) --Gimmethegepgun 22:15, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::Problem is it increases critical hits, not armor penetration. so... yeah. no. 76.175.148.19 03:22, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Dwarven Stability Dwarven Stability anyone? You could use attack skills then, which would definitely make this elite interesting again. Friend of Chaos 15:58, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :Thank you for that great idea. Zulu Inuoe 11:00, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::Everyone beats me to every topic... This works extremely well. Penetrating Blow/Chop + this = zomg 1337 pwnzage.--†Fallen† 19:25, 25 September 2007 (CDT) Brutal Weapon i've been playing around with this and so far best thing i've come up with is a combo of Brutal Weapon (10 communing), Sig of Strength (14 str), and Primal Rage as well as a 12 in the weapon mastery of choice. Its way supirior to conjure and primal rage as all the damge gets the armor penetration bonus (not to mention no stripping). The damage is great (over 50 dps on the new dummy using axes). The locked skills suck but some things work well. Hit dolyak sig and shield bash just befor primal rage for some defence. Could also be useful with IWAY havent tried it yet though. And always take wild blow to clear a stance befor getting locked into attacking.68.39.131.84 04:58, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :Wait a sec, I'll change some things: It's way inferior to Conjure only because you can't use Attack Skills, an AIS and you only deal 50+ DPS, instead of 70+ DPS with Conjure (10 xMagic), Axe (16 Axe Mastery), 33% AIS and Evis, Exe and Agonizing. The locked skills suck but some things are even worse. Hit Dolyak Signet to be a Slow-Moving Warrior whit low DPS and all Skills diabled. 213.84.52.71 15:45, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :Exactly what i said. If i wasnt clear enuph. Brutal Weapon + Primal Rage was supirior to Conjure + Primal rage only reson i mentioned it is because Conjure is listed in the notes as being helpful to this skill (when it dosnt benifit at all from the armor pen.). by all accounds Conjur + IAS + Attack skills kicks ass (quickshot flameslingers for one). Also the use of dolyak is obviouly pve as movment is way to important in pvp.68.39.131.84 18:06, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::I think your telling us that Brutal Weapon benefits from the AP? AFAIK, it doesn't, and thus a Conjure stays superior. And if you are enched, your Brutal Weapon buff goes poof, and seeing getting enched isn't too uncommon...... -- -- (s)talkpage 18:10, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :Yes brutal weapons has its issues however as a single packet of dmg the benifit from brutal will ignore armor wile conjure must be reduced by it. So lets say brutal was adding 10dmg and conjure added 10 dmg the accual hit on a 100 armor target wouldnt affect brutal at all however conjure will now deal only 5. In the end however i agree that this skill needs a buff to at least add a 25% attack speed increase (or make it a skill not a stance) as its a on hit related skill that by nature prevents increasing the number of attacks.68.39.131.84 18:15, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Icon WTH is a havelina doing with a black chaos axe? To me that's just creepy. Fire Tock 15:21, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Looks like a werewolf to me... Or a hyena? LegendaryWalter 10:15, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Would Primal rage Stack with Vow of strength?? Even though you probably couldn't i was just wondering xD I was about to suggest Eternal Aura, scythe attacks and Dwarven Stability but the last one is already suggested. Either way, Eternal Aura recharges scythe attacks, just takes a bit of timing and DS makes it last. --Chaos Messenger 13:47, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Update ok i know its a little early for this but i vote for a LAME tag lol. i mean why choose this over frenzy? you get the same duration at 7 strength (i know, what warrior doesnt run strength? but still) it has the same recharge at 4 seconds. with frenzy people always bring a cancel stance and i doubt it would be any different for this. frenzy never lasts its full duration before people have to cancel it so when will this ever be up longer than frenzy? so yeah my reason for LAME tag is frenzy does this job better at 0 attribute points spent and is not elite. :oops forgot to sign :P -- 11:12, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::meh ok i just saw the move 33% faster, silly me lol. but still my point stands, the second someone sees you you're gonna have to cancel this so that movement buff is not worth the elite imo.-- 11:19, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :: Yeah, this skill now is ( very close to being ) LAME,I'm not sure it deserves it but then again, maybe it does.This is now simply a Elite Frenzy.Having to bring a cancel stance to cancel your Elite is pretty lame.Sure this in theory could save you from brining sprint/rush ,but the point of bringing those skills is completly missed.A bunch of these skills were buffed to provide bar compression,some of them seem to have been changed to do that very nicely, PnH comes to mind.( if those skills will be used or not is a different thing)Seeing as you will have to bring a cancel stance for this skill anyways, in theory it would replace your frenzy,meaning you just lost your attack elite so you would have to replace that, it didn't give you a extra skill slot, just a wasted elite.Durga Dido 11:45, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::And because you're taking a cancel stance anyway, you would barely be able to tell the difference between Frenzy+Rush and Primal Rage+Rush (for example) if you've played a Warrior for a while. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 12:07, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::: Speed boost was the wrong way to go if what they wanted was a worthy Elite frenzy,it would have been better if i it was something like , 5e 10r for 5 seconds you attack 33% faster but take double damage,while in this stance you can not be blocked by enchanted foes.Might be OP because of 50% of the time unblockable but something along those lines is what they should have went for.Durga Dido 12:14, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::If you really wanted an elite frenzy, why not just make the bonus damage scale. For 1..12 seconds, you attack and move 33% faster, but you take 50...25% more damage Ezekiel [Talk] 12:23, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Yeah i would have expected a elite frenzy to be 33% faster and take 33% more damage.Does anyone know if double damage means you take 200% damage or 150%?I think its 200 and that would mean that you would take 133% damage with elite frenzy like this which is pretty manageable.Durga Dido 12:27, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::It's 200%, which makes my above numbering overpowered. How about 100...50% with 33% IAS and IMS. 133% damage for an easily maintainable 33% IAS seems pretty strong to me. Ezekiel [Talk] 12:33, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: That would be worth it, could always go back to old sword builds, with final trust as the "elite" attack skill.Durga Dido 12:35, 12 December 2008 (UTC) (omg like 4 edit conflicts)This is a candidate for one of the worst skills in game,seriously you need to waste attributes for it to last at least AS LONG AS FRENZY, speed boost is quite for nothing since you will need to cancel it anyway and runners rly can't use a skill that makes them take double damage...and the worst thing is that such a joke skill is ELITE! omg it wouldn't be good even as non-elite lol.So...IMO It begs for a LAME tag: :::::: TALK 12:46, 12 December 2008 (UTC) how about" u attack and move 33% faster and WHILE u r attackin u take double damage? 14:35, 12 December 2008 (UTC)Marrt